


杯拔《Obey orders从命》

by Guzi261



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Shame, Spanking, Top Will Graham, a little blood, 项圈；投食盆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261
Summary: 当Will掏出项圈和狗狗用的投食盆希望使用在Hannibal身上…反正我觉得这很刺激
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	杯拔《Obey orders从命》

“我想玩点新花样。”

“说说看，Will.”

“我想让你戴上这个。” Will拿出一个皮质项圈，黑色的，最普通的那种款式，像是养狗人士会在市面上随便买到的那种。

Hannibal顿了两秒， “你希望效仿Mason吗，Will？”

“我希望你带上它。”

“上一次购买的时候，我以为你是给Winston准备的。”

“我不想重复第二次，当然，你可以选择拒绝。”

Hannibal坐在那里，沉默了大约将近十秒，当周遭的空气似乎都开始凝固起来的时候，他接过了Will手中的项圈。Hannibal低下头透出柔软的脖颈，给自己戴好。

“现在，我要你把全部的衣服脱掉。”

Hannibal一声不吭地服从了，Will看着Hannibal有条不紊地除去自己身上的衣服，把他们一件一件的折叠整齐，摆放在一旁。有那么一瞬间，Will希望能够踢散叠放整齐的衣物，他知道那会让Hannibal不高兴，但他想这么做。不过最后还是没有，还不到时候。

“我想，你不会仅仅依靠白松露和红酒养活你自己的，Hannibal。”Will从身后拿出一个投食盆，显而易见，那是给狗狗准备的，盆上还印着可爱的骨头图案，果不其然，他看到汉尼拔抿直了唇线，他想自己此刻脸上微笑应该在扩大，“我想你也会选择食用奶制品。”

“这不是合适的食具，Will。”Will听到Hannibal发出小小的抗议。

“我相信你可以很妥善的使用它。”

“……”

“不要告诉我，你不能，我不是没给过你拒绝机会，你有过，但是你不想要。”Will的脸突然沉了下来，话语里的熟悉感让Hannibal回想起那个滂沱的雨夜，那把割开肚皮和喉咙的小刀，那个死去的女孩，他们的女儿。于是他没有再说任何抗拒的话语，而是垂下头露出脖子上的项圈，展露出臣服的姿态，他知道Will想要什么。

Will将投食盆放置在地板上，倒上酸奶，看向Hannibal。Hannibal会意，顺从地跪了下来，他垂下头试图去舔舐投食盆里的酸奶。这个姿势对于身形高大的成年人来说，有些奇怪也有些困难，但常年的锻炼让Hannibal可以完成这个动作。他手肘撑着地板，臀部不自觉地抬高，脸凑近投食盆，用舌头轻轻舔舐着盆里的酸奶，尽可能的不发出水声，但那难以避免。

Hannibal在自己面前跪下，带着自己购买的项圈和投食盆，温顺的像自己家养的宠物，这个认知配上眼前的场景刺激着Will的大脑，他的心底爆发出快意。与此同时，Will觉得一股热流汇聚到下腹，他勃起了。

他绕到Hannibal身后，将手放置在Hannibal翘起的臀部上，感受到Hannibal的身体一僵，停住了嘴边的动作。“我没说过让你停下。”

直到耳边又响起水声搅动的舔舐声，Will满意地点点头，开始新一轮的动作。Hannibal的臀肉紧实而富有弹性，手感不错，是常年锻炼的馈赠。Will将小腹贴上Hannibal的后臀，隔着裤子摩擦起阴茎，Hannibal撅着屁股展露出的臣服姿态和任由自己为所欲为的样子让他觉得十分兴奋。

摩擦没能满足他，除了让他的阴茎更加肿胀。很快他就扯开皮带，褪下裤子，而后迫不及待地顶上Hannibal的屁股。阴茎在穴口摩擦，他试图直接塞进去，那很困难，于是他改用手指，未经润滑的肠道晦涩难开，他只进去了一个指节。这大约很痛，因为Hannibal不动了，停止了舔舐的动作，他甚至能感受到Hannibal的大腿肌肉是如何绷紧而产生的一点轻微的颤栗，那是面对疼痛时下意识的生理反应，Hannibal无法自控，但这仍让Will觉得无比愉悦。他说不出哪一个更让他兴奋，Hannibal无法做到机体的完美把控，而在他手下失控，还是Hannibal被来自他的“亲密动作”所伤害而兴奋。或许两个都有。

他不再试图强行将指节塞进Hannibal的后穴，而是抬起手对着医生的屁股掌掴了一下。“我没说过让你停下，我不喜欢重复第二次。”

突如其来的击打显然出乎Hannibal的意料，他的身体不由得随着冲击带来惯性向前短冲了一下，撞上了盛着牛奶的投食盆。鼻梁磕在了投食盆的边缘，一点酸奶呛入鼻腔，Hannibal发出小小的呛声，这确实让人不舒服。他觉得鼻梁有些痛，大概是流血了，因为原本乳白色的流动液体里混上了一点血丝。假使Will此刻把Hannibal的正面掰向自己面前，就会看到酸奶如何混着血丝挂染在他的脸上，Hannibal伸出舌头舔了点唇边的酸奶，那姿势相当色情。

“这让你很兴奋，Hannibal，你勃起了。” Will的手从腿侧绕过按上Hannibal的半勃阴茎。“告诉我，你是否想要更多。”

“…Yes.”

“那么，别指望我准备润滑剂和安全套。”Will抓过一旁的酸奶盒把剩下的酸奶淋在Hannibal臀缝处。从冰箱里取出的冷冻酸奶，又冰又稠，冻的Hannibal一哆嗦。Will停下动作，饶有兴趣地看着酸奶顺着臀缝往下滴，“这玩意说不准会让他崩溃。” 那不会，但Will仍然恶趣味的想着，“Hannibal总是喜欢保持干净整洁，优雅高贵的样子，但他现在可不是了。”

借着酸奶的润滑，Will把手指伸进Hannibal的后穴进行二次扩张。当低温状态的酸奶被手指带进温暖的肠道，Hannibal仍然控制不住收缩了一下，夹住了Will的手指。“啧，放松，Dr.Lecter，即使你这么喜欢它，也请保持放松，后面会有你更喜欢的，嗯？”Will拍了拍Hannibal的屁股戏谑。

Hannibal在小声呼气，他试图控制身体让自己尽可能地放松，他有点懊恼，一方面他选择服从Will，给予他所想要的，一切。另一方面，这过程中难以回避的失控和主动权的丧失让他多少有一点懊恼了。不过他知道，这同属于Will希望得到的一部分。所以，一点，不太多。

“Good.”在Hannibal尽可能的自我放松之后，Will再次轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，语气里略带一丝嘉奖，Hannibal毫不怀疑他在夸赞自己的狗狗时也是用的这种语气。

一根，两根，三根手指。将Hannibal的后穴扩张到Will觉得差不多的程度为止。Will掐住Hannibal的腰，撞上他的下身，毫无章法地在里面横冲直撞。那地方毫无疑问是脆弱的，Hannibal会痛，或许还会流血，但Will不在乎，甚至他希望如此，他总是没法克制自己伤害Hannibal的欲望。

性爱不该是疼痛和伤害的。是吗？他有时候很难说清楚自己和Hannibal的关系。他不得不承认自己对Hannibal的感情，他们之间无论如何都难以割舍的羁绊，和那其中夹杂着抹不开的他想伤害Hannibal的欲望。正如他无法否认自己在正道与黑暗的边缘游走挣扎一样。命运的纠葛是血做的丝线，蔓延至彼此生命的尽头，相互缠绕相互捆绑相互交融，早难分脱。

撞到那个点了，Hannibal的后穴不受控制地一缩，下意识地扭了扭腰想避开。Will收紧在Hannibal腰部的手，按住他的胯部，使他紧紧贴着他，“I found it, Doctor.”他没得到来自Hannibal的任何回应。不过那没关系，Will开始缓慢地挺动腰部，相当精准地在前列腺处研磨，他能感受到Hannibal胸腔里压着的喘息和皮下肌肉的颤栗。

没有人能承受的了前列腺点的来回刺激，Hannibal也不例外，随着Hannibal的开始抑制不住地粗喘出声，和偶尔夹在在喘息里的微小呻吟，Will知道他快到了。“No，Hannibal.我还没到。”Will腾出一只手勒住Hannibal的阴茎根部。

“Will！ ”Hannibal哑着嗓子低喊他的名字，语气里带上一丝平时从不会有的急切。

“放松，Hannibal，我会让你来的，你知道，我们应该一起。无论什么时候我们都该一起，我们是一体的。”

Will把Hannibal翻转过来，让他仰躺在地毯上。Hannibal的刘海被撞散了，酸奶甚至溅了一点在头发上，Will开始幻想他那是他射在Hannibal脸上的精液，想象力赋予他的刺激让他还搁置在Hannibal体内的阴茎不受控地抽动了一下，Will感受到射精的冲动。他吸了一口气，低下头吻上Hannibal沾着酸奶和血迹的唇瓣，食人魔的唇瓣薄而柔软，酸甜的奶味混着点血气，总得来说，味道相当不错。

Hannibal热情地回吻他，这是这场性爱里他所做出的第一次主动地热情回应。Hannibal的回应放肆而凶猛，与其说是热情的吻，更像是啃咬。Will难以分辨是他们中的谁嘴唇流血了，或者都有，酸奶舔尽了，唇齿间的血腥气更重，相互撕咬的嘴唇麻木而痛感不明，但鼓动起更多的兴奋感，他们喘着粗气分开上一秒紧密依偎的双唇，带着血迹的银线牵连在分开的唇角间。Hannibal喘着气盯着Will，像按下进击开关的人形凶兽，眼睛光亮的吓人。

Will钳住Hannibal的腰，准备开始新一轮的冲击，而Hannibal则主动将腿环上他的腰部，他们贴合的更紧密。Will这次没有谴责他的动作了，而是更大力地操干起Hannibal。

高潮将至，Will用手握住Hannibal的阴茎开始大力套弄，痛感和高潮临界的快感交织在一起，Hannibal到了，Will也是。在最后的关头，Will把阴茎拔出来，把精液射在Hannibal的小腹上，精液混着酸奶一起淅淅沥沥地往下滴。

Will在Hannibal的身侧躺下，他们一起在地毯上躺了一会儿。这期间Hannibal注视Will的眼神专注又热切，Will坐起身来，佯装没看到Hannibal地热切注视，从Hannibal折叠整齐的衣物里，抽出一件来，窝成一团，胡乱地擦了擦彼此身上的痕迹。Will能感受到Hannibal的视线成功地从他脸上转移。

过了一会，Will听见Hannibal干巴巴地开口：“Will，浴室里有准备好的毛巾。”

“哦，对不起，Hannibal，我以为你更着急清理我们身上的痕迹，很抱歉毁掉你的衬衫。”Will做出恍然大悟的夸张表情，内心想笑。

“没关系，我只想提醒你，我们可以有更完善的清洁方式。”

“OK，let's go.”

…

Will把Hannibal搁置在他的浴缸里，然后脱掉早就被精液和酸奶沾染的一塌糊涂的衣物，跨入浴缸。浴缸很大，完全可以躺下他们两个人，最初定制浴缸的时候，Will以为这仅出于Hannibal个人奢华夸张的品味，现在看来这另有意趣了。

浴缸里的水一点一点地涨上来，水流的波纹浅浅地冲刷着他的身体，就像那天他抱着Hannibal从海滩上醒来，小小的海浪冲在他们旁边，也是这样的波纹，不过现下的水温比那时暖的多。他伸出一只手圈住Hannibal。Hannibal的刘海被水打湿了，混着一点酸奶的白浊，服帖地粘在额前，看上去乖巧又好笑。

Will在浴缸里坐起来，挪到Hannibal身后去，立起双腿，让Hannibal的后背倚上自己。洗发液挤在手上，打磨起泡，十指插入Hannibal的发丝，为他清理头发上的附着物。

Hannibal金灰色的头发缠绕在自己指尖，那感觉很奇妙。他以前给自己的狗狗洗过澡，但没给任何人洗过，而现在他在做这样的事，那个人是Hannibal。Hannibal的发丝很滑顺，不像狗狗的毛发，也不像他自己的蜷曲卷发，Will把手指插在Hannibal的发丝间一遍一遍地理顺，他几乎着迷于这种微妙的手感，几乎称得上爱不释手。

Hannibal没忘记观察和感受他的小探员，当他发现对方沉浸于对自己的头发一种…变相的迷恋里时，一种说不出的奇异的满足感开始在他的胸腔里扩散了。假如这时候Will多分一点注意力，就可以看到Hannibal嘴角弯起的不加掩饰的弧度。

“Will.” Hannibal出言打破这一刻的温存，虽然Hannibal享受于此，但他更希望地点是在床上，而不是浴缸里，何况他们还泡在水里。

Hannibal的提醒让Will从浸入式的沉醉里清醒过来，感受到渐渐冷却下来的水温，Will不知道他们已经在这坐多久了，而酸奶和精液早就冲干净了。他感到有点尴尬，不过就一点。Will跨出浴缸，用毛巾潦草地擦擦身上的水珠，然后围搭在胯间，推开浴室的门，“呃，我给你拿药。”

…

Hannibal乖巧地坐在那，像个大型的人偶娃娃，任由Will在他脸上涂抹包扎，鼻梁上的伤并不严重，血早就止住了，但为了卫生和更好的愈合，仍要做进一步的处理。当然，他很享受Will对自己的摆弄。

纱布和绑带被简单粗暴地固定在Hannibal的鼻梁上，完全和美观不沾边，甚至有些滑稽。Will看着着完全不“精致漂亮”的Hannibal，有些想笑，方才略带暴虐的想法和伤害Hannibal的心思，早就从心里完完全全地褪去了。他从鼻腔里发出一声没由来的叹息，遂而主动搂住Hannibal。Will将下巴搁置在Hannibal的肩膀上，他能感受到对方微微一绷后放松的身体和从喉咙里发出的小小谓叹。

带着满足和欣慰，Hannibal闭上眼，回搂住他。

即使时光不能永远定格在这一刻，我也将永远爱你，我的爱人。

-Fin-


End file.
